Real Truths
by keiurashima
Summary: Secerts of the past are soon to be revealed and nothing will be the same after, watch as Naruto shows who he really is and some people aren't whom they appear to be. No ships at this time, may change as story progresses. First time writing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"RASENGAN!!"

"CHIDORI!!"

The wind attack and the lighting attack touched and the affect was instantaneous, the aftershock of the two attacks blew two bodies from it raining destruction; causing the bodies to impact in the mountains across from each other. Both breathed heavily as their bodies emerged from the crater that they had created from the explosion. Both boys had cuts and scrapes covering them, one boy with yellow spiky hair and blue eyes was bleeding from his left shoulder from the other boys attack. He glared at his opponent as he stood up.

"Damn you teme, what the hell is wrong with your? Do you have a stick so far up your butt that you can't see that, that snake bastard just wants to use you?!"

The other boy just looked at the blond, his red eyes glaring into the blonds blue eyes. After standing completely upright, the boy smirked, which only caused the blond to get agitated.

"What so funny Sasuke-teme?"

The one known as Sasuke continued to smirk, his red-eyes never leaving the blonds.

"You are Naruto; do you honestly think that I care if Orchimaru wants to use me? The only thing I want is the power that he can give me to kill my brother. Nothing else matters!"

"How can you say that, after everything we've been through, your going to throw it all away just for that!!?"

"Idiot, I told you that was all that mattered to me and since you're here I'll kill you first so I can gain the ultimate level of the sharigan. Then nothing will stop me from killing Itachi and completing my revenge!!" Sasuke yelled the mark on his shoulder brining out a dark chakra healing the major damage that had been caused. Large wings ripped out of Sasuke's back, his body going through weird changes. Naruto looked startled by what was happening, he looked as Sasuke's body healed and changed, his chakra levels rising.

"Damn it that cursed seal is making him much stronger than I am this time, I'm only using one tails worth of power, but even that may not be enough to stop him. What the hell do I do, I promised Sakura that I'd bring the stupid bastard back!!"

"**I THINK YOU NEED TO STOP HOLDING BACK AND KICK THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!!"** a loud voiced yelled in Naruto head

"Kyu, you know that I can't do that! I promised the old man that I wouldn't go fully out unless I was requested by him to do so!"

"**KIT, THE OLD MANS DEAD AND YOU EITHER NEED TO FIGHT BACK WITH YOUR FULL ABILITIES OR WE BOTH DIE HERE!!"**

Naruto listened to the old fox's words and knew he was correct, he just wasn't sure of what would happen if everyone really knew what he could do. He had hidden it for so long, it was like second nature. Act like an over hyper active loud mouth, never showing what you could really do and having people under estimate you. That is what the old man wanted; they both knew that if certain people found out that he could do, he would have been assassinated long ago.

But now with Sasuke powering up, he only had one choice and that was to fight fire with fire.

"_Kyu how much power do you say Sasuke's using at this moment?"_

"**I'D SAY A LITTLE UNDER 3 TAILS WORTH! WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING HIM EARLIER AND HE ONLY HAD ABOUT A TAILS WORTH SO YOU WERE ABLE TO FIGHT HIM EQAULLY, BUT WITH THIS NEW POWER AND THAT SHARIGAN OF HIS, HE HAS THE ADVANTAGE RIGHT NOW!"**

"Understood…"

Naruto brought is hands together and started forming signs; Sasuke looked over and smirked again.

"Do you really think that anything you will do will stop me, dobe? You're nothing but a dead last idiotic loser."

Naruto ignored what Sasuke said and continued to form signs with his hands, the signs he created getting faster and faster.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sasuke thought to himself, "no matter I'll kill him with this next blow." Sasuke did the hand signs forming a fully powered Chidori once again. The sound of screaming birds bellowing all around them

"**KIT YOU NEED TO HURRY, THAT THING IS 3 TIMES STRONGER THAN THE LAST ONE, AND YOU'RE WEAKENING QUICKLY!!"**

Naruto said nothing he had just completely the hand signs he needed and looked over at Sasuke just as he jumped at him, the Chidori screaming for his death.

"_I'll get only one shot at this, better make it count!"_

Sasuke's attack contacted with where Naruto was, the explosion caused by the Chidori was enormous; the whole mountain where Naruto once stood was completely destroyed. Sasuke smirked knowing that Naruto couldn't have gotten way.

"I've done it!! The ultimate form of the sharigan is mine, hahahahaha!!!"

"I'm afraid not." A voice stated behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned and looked behind him and what he saw surprised him. Naruto stood on top on the mountain cliff behind him, no visible energy being put out a look of complete calm that would not be normally seen on the blonds face.

"H, How did you survive that attack?!?!"

"Simple, I moved just before the attack connected." Naruto stated like it was the simplest solution in the world.

"That's not possible, you're not that fast and my sharigan would have picked you up moving."

Naruto shook his head, and breathed an annoyed sigh. "You know that what I really hate sometimes, you automatically assume that since you have a blood line that you can do anything and it will be done. Just like that. The problem with the sharigan, Sasuke is that for it to fully work to your advantage, is that you need to be able to see how the person is forming chakra to be able to copy it. Even though Bushy Eyes can't use chakra, his body still produces it and you were able to copy the speed and then use it after some training with Kakashi-sensei."

"I know that dobe, but that doesn't explain how you moved and I couldn't see you do it!!"

"That's simple moron, I just limited my chakra so you couldn't see it with the sharigan and then moved."

"If you limited your chakra than you shouldn't have been able to avoid my attack!"

"That's where you're wrong. You see that are many types of speed training exercises out there, I just happen to know one that's superior to all of them."

"Tell me what it is, now!!"

"That's your problem teme, you always think that everything should be handed to your on a silver platter, just because you're the last of your clan. I'm afraid that real life isn't like that, you want something then you earn it."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Your not the same Dobe that I know, who are you?"

"Oh I'm the real me more than you can believe. Maybe the issue isn't what you and everyone thinks but what I lead you to believe. But no more fun and games, I have a promise to uphold and I think that its time we end this." Naruto gotten into a combat stance, awaiting Sasuke's move.

"**KIT YOU NEED TO HURRY, YOUR LIFES IN DANGER WITH THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD YOU'VE LOST. I CAN ONLY HEAL YOU SO FAST!"**

"_I know Kyu, I end this now…"_ Before Sasuke had a chance to react Naruto had vanished, only to reappear behind him. Grabbing the wings that came out of Sasuke's back, Naruto pulled hard tearing the wings from his back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke screamed in pain as his wings fell below him, he then felt a pain to his back as Naruto kicked him to the ground. "_How is this possible, I'm an avenger, he's just a loser, where did he get all this strength from?"_

As Sasuke fell to the earth below, Naruto started to do hand signs a glow of fire starting to come off each finger in his right hand. _"I'm sorry Sasuke, but that cursed seal is too dangerous, I need to seal it for your own good."_ Naruto thought to himself as he flew down to meet Sasuke on the ground. Just before Sauske hit the ground, Naruto hit his finger tips into Sasuke's stomach.

"DEMONIC SEAL!!"

Sasuke and Naruto hit the ground at a high rate of speed creating a large crater in the ground. Nothing moved for a few minutes the dust clearing; suddenly a body appeared from the rubble another body being held on his shoulders'.

"Damn that took a lot out of me…" Heavy breathing coming from the figure.

"**THAT IS IT KIT, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO SLEEP FOR A WHILE BEFORE YOUR BACK UP TO FULL STRENGTH AGAIN. THAT WOUND IN YOUR LEFT SHOULDAR IS SERIOUS; I CAN ONLY STOP THE BLEEING FOR A LITTLE LONGER…"**

"Try stopping it until we reached the village Kyu…" Naruto wavered a bit, from the damage that he had just caused not only to Sasuke but himself. "How is the teme anyway Kyu?"

Kyu was quiet for a minute before speaking, "**The boy is fine, he's got a few broken bones but nothing life threatening. The seal you used on him was a good idea; I don't feel the curse seal at all….. Oh and Kit…"**

"_I know Kyu, Kakashi-sensei is almost here…"_ just as he finished saying that a figure emerged from the trees. "Your late again Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled at his one-eyed teacher.

Kakashi looked at Naruto who only just barley standing. "_The kid looks like hell, and he beat Sasuke, now that's a surprise…but at least he's ok. Sasuke seems to be in bad shape, I'll need to get him back to the village ASAP."  
_

"Naruto are you alright?"

"Not really but I'll be fine after some rest, Teme shouldn't have under estimated me; I'm the best whose going to become Hokage." Naruto screamed with a big smile on his face. "_Damn I hate acting like this..."_

"**I know kit, I know…" **came Kyu's reply.

"_We'll at least he's acting normal, better get them both back to village." _Kakashi walked over to Naruto and took Sasuke from him. "Are you going to be ok getting back to the village Naruto?"

"Yea…" Naruto stated his breath ragged. Kakashi nodded he took Sasuke from Naruto and vanished with Sasuke.

"**STUPID HUMAN!!!"** Kyu growled as Kakaski vanished. **"He takes the traitor and leaves you to fend for yourself!! He saw how wounded you were!"**

Naruto didn't say anything as the Kyubi no Kitsune ranted and raved in his head about his sensei. Naruto knew Kyubi was right, it had happened so often that Naruto wasn't all that surprised.

"_That's enough Kyu, let's not worry about that right now, the only concern is getting back to the village."_

Kyu let out a long sigh, **"In your weakened state, unless you release all your seals and weights from your body. Then you're pretty much defenseless. If were attacked, we could die."**

"_I wont release the seals unless necessary, and if we get back to the village we'll be able to rest."_

"**I hope so kit, I hope so."**

Naruto started to walk as fast as he could, the wound in his shoulder had stopped bleeding but that was only temporarily. He knew that in his weakened state any physical combat could possibly kill him. He only hoped that he made it back to the village before he completely pasted out. Home sounded pretty good to him, right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**well heres #2, my writing and spelling isnt all that great so i apolize in advance. **

**Chapter 2**:

Sakura waited at the gates of The Village of the Leaf for the group to come back from their mission. The missions was simple, stop Sasuke and bring him back to the village; the group consisted of 5 people, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hgyuaa, Choji Aramichi, Kiba Inuzuki and Naruto Uzuamki. Naruto had promised her that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what.

She stood there worried, as just moments ago, the bodies of Neji and Choji were rushed to the hospital from injuries that they sustained from the battle with the Sound ninjas they had encountered.

"_I hope Sasuke-kun is alright." _Sakura said to herself as she saw the amount of damage that had happened to her fellow ninjas. She continued to wait for another 30 minutes when she saw Kakashi-sensei coming with a body in his hands. Running to him, she noticed that the body was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura screamed running to him with tears coming down her face. She stopped and looked at Sasuke's unconscious noticing the injuries that was all over her loves body. She also noticed a burned marked on his stomach that looked like a seal.

"Kakshi-sensei, what happened?! Is he alright? He's not dead is he?!" Sakura started blurted out words faster and faster in frantic hysteria.

"No Sakura, he's not dead. Just a few broken bones and Chakra exhaustion, he should be fine in time." Kakashi asked as he headed toward the hospital with Sakura in tow.

"What happened sensei?"

"Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, Naruto won." Kakashi stated in disbelief. He new that Naruto had gotten better, but enough to beat someone with the Sharigan and the cursed seal, just sort of shocked him. Yea, Naruto had the Demon Fox sealed inside of him, but he didn't have enough control of it to beat Sasuke…right?!

"Sensei, what's this weird mark on Sasuke-kuns, stomach?"

Kakashi looked at where Sakura pointed and grew even more confused. "_Where the hell did that come from!!? That's a demonic seal and only seal masters know how to do those! There's no way Naruto could have done something like that, it completely closed off the cursed seals."_

"Sensei? Sensei? SENSEI!!" Sakura yelled right into his ear, jumping the copy cat ninja right back to reality.

"Sorry Sakura, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura looked at him with a face that said, "NO DUH!"

"Anyway, don't worry about it; it's nothing life threatening we just need to get him to the hospital, and have Tsunade-sama takes care of him. He'll be back up and moving in no time."

"I can't believe that Naruto did this to him, he said he'd bring him back not almost kill him." Sakura stated angrily. Kakashi said nothing and continued walking. "When I see him, he's going to regret what he did to Sasuke."

When they reached the hospital, everyone was running around frantic, Neji and Choji conditions were worst than anyone thought and the 5th and her assistant were dealing with their injuries at the time.

"Someone needs to help Sasuke!" Sakura mumbled impatiently.

"Sakura, the others are in much worst condition then Sasuke. We'll put him in one of the beds to rest for now and wait for Tsunade-sama." Kakshi put Sasuke in one of the medical beds, as he was leaving the room, he noticed Sakura take a seat next to Sasuke, and held onto his hand. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and left.

As Kakashi walked toward the ER rooms, he though about his 3 students that been under him for the past year. Sakura was intelligent and smart, not much on chakra levels but she had the best chakra control of the 3. Sasuke was a good at everything, hand to hand, good chakra levels, good control, learned his Chidori technique in less than a week. He was the best student he had of the 3 and the one that he wanted to see succeed the most. Then there was Naruto, the dead last, the loud mouth prankster; he had high levels of chakura but barley had any control. But was that really right, from what Jirayia had told him, Naruto had learned his sensei's Resengan technique in only a week. And the seal on Sasuke's stomach, some things were just not adding up.

Kakashi walked into the ER waiting room and notice the 5th Hokage talking with Shikamaru and the blond female shinobi from Sand. "_I think her name was Temari?"_

Kakashi listened to what the 5th was saying.

"Well both Choji and Neji will be fine, it will take some time but they should be up to full strength in a couple of weeks." Tsunade looked over at Kakashi and smiled. "Good your back, what do you have to report?" Both Shikamru and Temari looked over at him with questioning looks.

"I arrived at the Valley of the End to see Naruto holding an unconscious Sasuke. I took Sasuke from him and headed back to the Village. Sasuke is in one of the rooms waiting for someone to look over him, he's got a few broken bones, but nothing life threatening." Kakashi finished his explanation and looked at the 3 in the room with him. Tsunade looked at the jonin with an angry expression.

"And where the HELL is Naruto Kakashi? All I've heard is that you found Naruto holding Sasuke and that's it? Where the hell is he at?" Tsunade shouted.

"He's on his way back from to the village, I asked if he was alright, when he stated he was I head back to have Sasuke looked at."

The 3 people in the room looked at the copy cat ninja like he was the dumbest person in the world. Tsunade stood up and walked toward the jonin.

"Let me get this straight, he said he was ok, and you took Sasuke and just left him there?! You didn't check to see if he was hurt or nothing!"

Kakashi looked at Tsunade like she had grown an extra head and spoke before he thought it through. "Yes, he said he was fine and Sasuke was my priority…" But he never finished as Tsunade at just punched him in the stomach, forcing Kakshi into the ceiling and back down to the ground below. He looked up at the 5th, and looked startled by what had happened.

"Your telling me, that you abandoned a fellow Leaf Ninja, just to get a traitor medical attention?!"

Kakashi knew he was in deep trouble, the 5th was known for her temper and her strength. He was about to reply when a ninja puffed into the medical ER Room.

"Tsunade-sama come quick, there's a major riot going on at the east gate!!"

"What the heck are you talking about!?!" the 5th asked angrily.

"A village mob is attacking, Naruto Uzumaki with the intent to kill him."

"WHAT!!!"

BOOOOOOM! An explosion rang through the hospital breaking windows. Everyone looked out the nearest window and noticed smoke coming from the East Gate. Tsunade looked at the location in worry.

"Oh god, Naruto!?!?!" Tsunade jumped out the window heading toward the East gate, Temari, Shikamaru and Kakashi, right on her trail.

EAST GATE 20 MINTUES AGO:

Naruto moved slowly toward the East Gate his breath ragged, blood dropping to the ground as he moved closer and closer to his home of birth.

Naruto was just too tried and weak from the battle with Sasuke, it was taking all his concentration just to continue walking after Kakashi had left him behind.

"Hold it!!" A voice called out to him just as he was making his way into the village. Naruto stopped and looked at the voice that had stopped him; it was a Chunin that watch who came in and out of the village.

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting back from his mission to retrieve Sasuke U." Naruto stated without much care, he just needed to get home and rest.

"You look like shit kid, don't worry I'll get the Hokage down here and she can help you out!" the Chunin stated and vanished, Naruto didn't really care at the moment who helped him ,he just needed rest, couldn't anyone understand that.

All of a sudden a rock hit Naruto in the arm; he looked up to see other rocks fly at him. Not having any energy, he couldn't dodge as multiple rocks hit him all over his body.

"There's the demon, he hurt the Uchica hire!!" A voice yelled out, Naruto looked up from his position on the ground, he saw villager after villager gathered around a few ninja as well, but they didn't seem to care what happened to him. A large man stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by the front of his clothes lifting him to meet the man's face. Naruto winced from the pain in his shoulder; all of a sudden he was thrown and landed on the ground in the middle of the gathered villagers.

"AHHHH!!" Naruto screamed from the pain that coursed his body, he was already too weak and any more damage would cause him severe problems.

"Ahh is the little demon hurt, don't worry we'll make it feel better by ending your life." All of a sudden pain rained down upon Naruto's body as the villagers rained blow after blow on him while he lay on the ground.

"**KIT, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, YOUR BODY CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!!"**

Naruto said nothing; he had promised the old man that he would never hurt a villager of the Leaf unless he was advised to. He knew that unless he got away he was going to die.

Soon the beatings stopped and the villagers back away from him, Naruto body was covered in blood, he started to stand when he heard something that chilled his blood cold.

"NARUTO!!!! HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE LIKE THAT?" Naruto looked up to a very pissed off Sakura walking toward him; she didn't even notice the condition he was in as she punched him with all her might in his face. Naruto flew and hit the east gate falling with a sickening crunch. Blood smeared all on the wall from where he hit, he slid down to the ground and sat there unmoving blood leaking in the ground from his wounds.

Sakura walked toward where Naruto laid, not the least bit concerned about all the blood. She picked him up, "You promised you'd bring him back, and then I find out that you almost killed him, your nothing but a bastard. Always jealous that he was better then you and that I liked him. Your nothing but scum Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura continued to yell at him, but Naruto never responded, his face facing the ground. The gathered villagers cheered Sakura on as she laid into the demon that they had hated for so long.

"Are you even listening to me, you stupid bastard!!" Sakura was about to punch Naruto again when a hand grabbed her arm and twisted backwards. A loud crack was heard.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Sakura dropped to the ground holding her now dislocated shoulder. She looked up and saw to Anbu ninja's, one standing in front of her and another holding Naruto's still form. The one that had dislocated her shoulder had a mask that looked like a wolf on it. The others masked looked like some type of bird, by she wasn't sure what. No visible weapons located on their bodies, Sakura could tell that by their body types that they were both women. The one with the wolf mask spoke.

"Phoenix how is he?" a note of heavy worry in the her masked voice.

"Not good, he lost a lot of blood, and his chakra levels extremely low, we need to get him out of here and find a place for him to heal." Phoenix stated to her companion. "We may need to release his restraints and the seals to get him back up to full strength or he could die."

"LET THE STUPIDE DEMON DIE!!" The villagers screamed out to the two masked anbus. They both looked at the crowd and Sakura who was still sitting on the ground holding her shoulder. The one known as Phoenix spoke again.

"Wolf, take care of these morons. He may have promised not to hurt anyone, but I've never made any promises like that." The voice said with such hate toward the gathered people. The villagers knew that this was their chance to kill the demon once and for all and they weren't about to let these two stop them; ninja or not.

"He's not going any where. He needs to accept his punishment for what he did to Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated as she stood back up and faced the two Anbu's. Before the villagers or Sakura could take a step forward a large amount of killer intent blasted them back onto their butts. They all stood frozen in terror by what they felt.

"PUNSIHMENT!? PUNISHMENT!!! THAT'S IT YOU STUPID IDIOTIC GIRL,. THE ONLY ONE THAT DESERVES PUNISHMENT IS ALL OF YOU!" Wolf grabbed Sakura by the throat and lifted her off the ground holding her at eye contact, Sakura winced as her shoulder fell be side her, she could do nothing to remove the Anbu from her being.

"**EEE…ENOUGH WWWOLF…PUT…HER…DOWN!!"** Wolf looked back at the body of Naruto.

"Kyu-sama!?!"

"**TTT..THE…KITTTT…WOULDNN'TTT, TOLLLERATE…THIS…DRROPPP…IITTT…FORRRR…NOWWWW. HHEEEE…DOESSSN'TTT…HAVEEEE…MUCHHHH…TIME…."** Then the voice stopped.

Wolf nodded knowing that the vice that spoke from Naruto was correct, she tossed Sakura back into the crowd of villagers not the least bit concerned if Sakura was hurt even more that before.

"Phoenix lets go, we need to get him some where to heal and quick." Wolf stated her back to Phoenix, she didn't just anyone in front of her and if even one of them made a move they were going to regret it.

Phoenix picked up Naruto in bridal style, "glad he's this size…" Phoenix stated with a chuckle. "Where should we take him Wolf, you know more abut seals then I do?"

"Take him to the forest of Death, that's far enough way from the village that no one will get hurt."

"Alright then let's get out of here, we don't have much time." Phoenix voice concerned for the person she carried. She walked and stood behind Wolfs back waiting to leave, but before they could they we're surrounded by a group of ninjas, weapons out and posed for battle.

"You're not going anywhere, that demons going to die and if you stand in our way then you're going to die too!" One of the gathered ninja stated his voice full of hate and mallious.

Neither Wolf nor Phoenix spoke, only a heavy sigh was heard from the two of them.

"Why Naruto-kun made a promise to the third that he would protect this village and everyone in it not matter what, he even promised never to hurt anyone from the village." Wolf starting talking to know one in particular, her head then shoot up the killer intent leaking from her in waves. "Lucky for me, I'm not him…..Kaiten revised, RAIGING STROM!!" Wolf let a large amount of whirlwind of blue energy surrounded her body completely destroying everything around Phoenix, Naruto and her-self, standing in the center taking not damage from the attack.

After the attack had died down, bodies laid around the damaged area, the east gate having been torn from its hinges, the check point crushed.

"You know sometimes I prefer the old you." Phoenix stated with a hint of funny in her voice as she looked around at the damaged area. "You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"No, not enough power to kill them, that technique was only at 15, just enough to blow everyone away from us. But enough talk lets move."

As Phoenix and Wolf stared to vanish; Tsunade, Kakaski, Temari and Shikamaru appeared on scene and look of astonishment on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!!" Tsunade shouted at no on in particular She looked around and soon how a head of pink hair sticking out from a pile of rubble nearby. Tsunade walked over and not thinking about what she was doing grabbed the head of pink hair and lifted it out of the rubble. Sakura emerged from the ground a look of pain on her face, not just from her arm but from the way the 5h was holding her hair.

"Sakura!!! You got 2 seconds of explain what the hell happened here, or you're going to regret it!! Where the hell is Naruto!!!"

"She really doesn't know herself, Tsuande-hime." A mans voice rang out interrupting Tsunade. She looked up at the east gate and notices a long white haired man walking through the remains of gateway.

"Jiraya, what the hell are your doing here and do you know what's going on!?!?!" Tsunade's voice rang out to him with the type of pain she would inflict upon him. Jiraya said nothing and walked past her acting like nothing was wrong.

:"You better hurry to the forest of death or you'll miss it"

"What the hell are you talking about you pervert."

"I mean; that's where the ones who caused this damage took Naruto and if you hurry you won't miss it."

"Miss what?!?!" Tsuande was starting to get annoyed, she wanted to know where Naruto was and make sure he was alright.

Jiraya stopped his walked and looked back at everyone, "Gather every one of the rookie nine and team Gai who's available and head toward the forest. You questions will be somewhat answered there." Jiraya turned to Temari, "You may want to gather your brothers and head there as well, as this concerns your youngest brother as well."

Jiraya turned and walked away again he stopped when Kakashi spoke out to him.

"Jiraya-sama what's so important going on at the forest of death and how does it relate to Naruto?"

"Everything begins with Naruto Kakshi! Maybe is you weren't kissing the avengers ass so much you would a seen a glimmer of it."

"A glimmer of what?"

"The truth…and you know what they say about the truth its a mysterious and dangerous thing."

it might take awahile before #3 comes out as school is slowing me down. Truths are going to come out in the next chapter and its going to change how everyone looks at each other. Characters are going to be alittle OC was better get use to that quick.

Also just to let you know, i dont hate Sakura, Kakashi or Sasuke. I think very fondly of them, but Naruto is my favorite character; , so giving him a power boost is fun. I'm not a basher of any characters and truly like them all. My top five are, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Jiraya, & a tie for 5 is Hinata and Sakura

There will be not ships in this story for awhile, i like Naruto with all the female cast and dont really have a preference. Please let me know who you would want to be with whom if you like, but i may not have any just to let you know


End file.
